


Dragon's jewel

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dragon Hiccup, M/M, Spirit AU, sort of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had to lie, he had to make a show to through off Pitch<br/>it was all in the name to protect the Dragon's Jewel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's jewel

**Author's Note:**

> really short   
> Soooo I got bored waiting for my sister and this Drabble spilled for Dragon Prince Hiccup au (I will get the like for the Drabble that inspired it) but yep :I I don’t know what to do with it

Soooo I got bored waiting for my sister and this Drabble spilled for Dragon Prince Hiccup au (I will get the like for the Drabble that inspired it) but yep :I I don’t know what to do with it

Jack glanced around and knew this had to be a secret. Normally as understanding as the guardians were they wouldn’t like being tricked like they were but he had too. Especially after his whole act on the ‘Dragon’s jewel’. Jack was actually discovered the dragons den a while back in his first century. Where he met a came across a whole underground island of hibernating dragons.

That was why he reacted when Pitch claimed to have come to the possession of a jewel that controls the dragons. Pitch already knew Jack’s knowledge of dragons existing and he bull shitted that Pitch would never ever find the jewel and when Pitch pulled out the jewel (which was probably stolen from a larger older greedier dragons horde) Jack made a show of trying to get to it. Only to fly off yelling he would go after Pitch leaving confused and upset guardians of childhood.

Jack was reckless but he wasn’t stupid.   
Seeing as it was and what’s done was done Jack chuckled to himself. No jewel could control the free mind of a dragon. He thought as he walked through the cave dully lit by monstrous nightmares snores. Though all dragons were stone cold in their dragon comas sometimes a nightmare would snort out a small flame that lit up another for a good few minutes before it happened again.

He walked through effortlessly coming to a dimly lit area flame from a fire place at roar. All that could be seen though was ad large black shape though bat like and devilish held guardian and loving purposes to the best of furs bellow. Jack smiled and walked over sitting next to the large pile as auburn hair peeked out. The body shifted and a sniff was heard. Jack smiled at the mumble and the clawed hand that reached out and grabbed his sliding to a sitting position. Another hand rubbed Sandy’s sand from his eyes and put sleepy glowing eyes on the winter sprite.

"Hello." Came the soft whisper. Jack smiled and leaned over kissing the other’s head. The large dragon above only let out a grumble before resuming its slumber knowing the intruder held no threat.

"I am back." The slightly fanged smile of the other held warmth as their hands parted and the auburnette moved to wrap his arms around Jack’s middle and nuzzled into Jack’s lap. Small patches of scales and freckles littered the lithe body with pale white scars deeming around like his frost. (A lightning scar that never did heal when he turned immortal). The boy purred loudly like a cat pulling the furs to cover him and Jack’s lower half, to anyone else who saw it would immediately seem the action as possessive. Which it was. Jack rolled his eyes at how often the boy claimed his ‘pretty winter sprite with a beautiful heart was perfect treasure for him’.

"I am so happy." Came the purr.   
No jewel can ever be able to hold a dragons will only a bigger dragon could, but never would a dragon be more loyal then to the prince that ruled fairly and benevolently that freed and helped the dragons more often then not. The human turned immortal with the heart and soul of a dragon.

Jack would never let Pitch come near that prince, for he was also Jack’s significant other.

"Me too Hiccup. Me too."

And against what all say, winter was way more possessive then a dragon. Jack wasn’t going to let this one go


End file.
